April Fools'
by It's Just Not Flowing
Summary: When Fred and George come back to Hogwarts on April Fools’ Day, chaos insures as they place a spell over the castle which makes it so holding back feelings isn’t an option anymore. Rather the feelings have a way of coming out, and in quite an unusual
1. The Intolerable Introduction

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**_Title:_******_April Fools' _

**_Rating:_**_ PG_

**_Summary:_**_ When Fred and George come back to Hogwarts on April Fools' Day, chaos insures as they place a spell over the castle which makes it so holding back feelings isn't an option anymore. Rather the feelings have a way of coming out, and in quite an unusual way! A response to a challenge over at Portkey.org. _

**_A/N:_******_Good day, or night, or evening everyone! Now this little challenge response turned out to be quite long! I hope it provides you with a laugh or two...... maybe.... hopefully..... well..... anywho.... I hope you enjoy it at least! _

****

****

****

_April Fools'_

****

****

****

            When one hears the word 'holiday' one immediately begins to generally think more on the positive side. It's not the word 'holiday' that triggers this thought process, but rather the festivities that tend to go along with it. There are some people however, that when the word 'holiday' they begin to think rather the opposite. For example, there are some muggles who don't enjoy the holiday of Halloween, for they believe that it is a Holiday which celebrates the Devil, though most muggles seen this as an excellent opportunity to acquire an ample amount of candy. Some, muggle and wizard alike, detest the holiday of Valentine's Day. They're the ones who are feeling bitter at the prospect of facing the oh-so-romantic holiday without a sweetheart to share it with. Yet, others don't like the idea of Christmas or Chanukah whichever your beliefs attain to, since they don't believe in either of the two religious beliefs. These ideas, while Hermione Granger may not particularly believe in them- (The thought of taking up the hatred of Valentine's Day was beginning to sound more appealing though) - were fine, for she had a common ground with all these people. She too hated a holiday. Which one, you may ask. Well, not any of the ones already mentioned, not St. Patrick's Day either, but rather a 'holiday' which really wasn't much of a holiday at all. 

            April Fools' Day.

  
            Of course, it had a very interesting history. In sixteenth-century France, April 1st had been the start of a new year, it was full of parties, dancing, and getting drunk of course. Then in 1562, Pope Gregory changed the calendar for the Christian world, and made January first the start of a new year. Some people didn't take heed of the new, New Year and they continued to celebrate on April first. Others, who were following the Christian calendar now, played tricks on them and called them "April fools." They sent them on a "fool's errand" or tried to make them believe that something false was true.   
  
            All of it was very juvenile, and completely pointless. The wizarding side of the world unfortunately had found it all quite amusing and had copied the holiday. It eluded her why they would actually want to have a holiday like that.  
  
            At her old muggle school, Brittany Conte- (she shivered at the thought of the name,) - had, well, she didn't like to think about the cold-hearted trick Brittany and her posse had played on her.   
  
            It was because of this cold- hearted trick that April Fools' Day was no longer entertaining to her.  
  
            And she would never, ever tell anyone about her dislike of the holiday… She just hopped to act like it was a normal day, and she was positive nothing would happen. With these comforting thoughts in mind, she swiftly fell asleep.  
  
  
            When Hermione told herself that nothing was going to happen to her the next day she was showing a prime example of dramatic irony. Dramatic irony is when the reader or audience- (which is you by the way) - knows something that a character doesn't. Now, you know as well as I that it was _not _going to be a normal day for poor Hermione. After all, this would be much of a story if, as Hermione thought, nothing happened. This was why, when she woke up the next morning, a small smile planted on her face, she found herself realizing she wasn't in her nice cosy bed anymore. The bed was still comfortable, but it was slightly firmer. When she opened her eyes, she was positive she wasn't in even the girls' dorm anymore. The sheets were a dark red, with golden trimmings, as well as the velvet curtains that hung from the four-poster bed.

            "Bloody hell!" She barely managed to keep her voice at a whisper, "I'm in the bloody boys' dorm." Closer observation showed that she was, in fact, in the boys' dormitory, and in the bed of Harry Potter. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks.   
  
            The joke, as she figured it was, had seemingly been played on all the students in Gryffindor. A 6th year, two 1st years, a 3rd year, and herself, all girls, had all been placed in the 7th year boy dorms.   
  
            Her hopes for having a normal day had just been thrown into the lake, and attacked by grindylows.  
  
            She immediately left the dorm before any of the other students in there with her woke up. She headed towards her dormitory wondering just who wound up in her bed.   
  
_What a thought._  
  
            After clearing her mind of _those _thoughts she opened the door to the girls' dorm.   
As suspected it was full of boys… and one girl. Ginny was in Lavender's bed. The other students in the 7th girls' dorm, she knew by face but not name, except for one other. Harry Potter was gently snoring in her bed.   
  
            Hopefully this blushing nonsense wouldn't become a regular thing for her.  
  
            She quickly stepped over to her bed, and lightly shook Harry awake.  
  
            "Lettme sleep in somemore Uncle Vernon… I don't wanna get up…" He murmured softly.   
  
            Hermione smiled softly, and tenderly shook him again, "Come on Harry." She whispered sweetly, "You have to get up now." 

  
            He groaned, stretched out is arms, and opened his eyes… "Pink?" With that one word he quickly shot out of bed, and reached for his glasses on the nightstand, which had apparently been transported with him, as they were, in fact, there. He slipped them on.  
  
            "Mio? What're you doing in the boys' dorm?" He sat up, the covers fell back to reveal his bare torso.   
  
            Hermione blushed again _dammit_, "Um, well see…" She had a tough time drawing her eyes away from his chest, "Er…I think someone played an April Fools joke on the Gryffindors. See, you're in the girls' dorm," She paused, "In my bed." The darned blush crept onto her cheeks once again.   
  
            Harry's cheeks turned a shade of red also, 'Oh…er… sorry." He paused and then as if the light bulb had been turned on, jumped out of her bed, "I'll just be going then I suppose… I have to wake whoever landed in my bed."   
  
            "Well… that'll be easy because she's already up…"   
  
            "Oh really… who landed in my bed?" He chuckled to himself.  
  
            "Well, me…" She trailed off.   
  
            "Oh…" An awkward silence passed over them, "Right then… I'll be going then." He turned to leave the room.  
  
            "Harry?" She called, as he was about to leave.  
  
            "Hermione?"  
  
            "Love the boxers." 

  
            He looked down, and grinned cheekily, "Didn't know you were looking."  
  
            "They're a bit hard to miss."   
  
            He grinned again, "Or you just like looking at my arse."  
  
            She blushed, "Don't flatter yourself Mr. Potter."   
  
            He grinned again, and left.   
  
            She really had to stop this blushing business. 

            After he had left, Hermione awoke the other 4 in the 7th year girl dorms, and then quickly headed toward the washing rooms before any of the other girls came back. She stripped out of her pyjamas, and quickly turned on the shower, turning it to heat.   
  
            But no water came out. 

  
            Frowning; she pulled on her robe and stepped into the shower, examining the showerhead, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
            Two words: Bad idea.  
  
            You might have seen a movie sometime, where some poor, unsuspecting, soul climbs under a showerhead, which doesn't seem to be working, or sticks their face in front of a hose, and then they get sprayed with water, and then you think: _what an idiot_. In Hermione's case, she was not an idiot, but it was early, and most people are not capable of thinking clearly so early in the morning. So, she got sprayed, by icy cold, water.   
  
            "Damn it." She jumped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel.   
  
            _This was defiantly not her day._  
  
  
            After discovering the soap had an itching charm placed on it, the shampoo had been turned into honey, and her clothes had all been shrunk 10 sizes too small, a very cranky Hermione walked down the stairs, her scowl increasing even more as she passed the large glittering letters saying **" Happy April Fools Day!" **  
  
            "Happy my arse…" She muttered. 

  
            She was actually quite surprised to see all these pranks going on today. Normally there were a few here and there, but this was worse then even Fred and George's last year here.   
  
            She involuntarily shivered.   
  
            When she reached the common room, she was greeted by laughter and happiness…. Drat it all…  
  
            She slumped down next to Harry and Ron; Harry's hair was lime green.   
  
            "Hey Hermione!" Ron grinned, showing off his red teeth, "This is great, isn't it?"  
  
            "Sure." Hermione mumbled.  
  
            Harry looked at her strangely, "What's wrong Mio?"  
  
            _"Oh nothing."_ The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.  
  
            He raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just tell us what's wrong? It'll probably make you feel better."  
  
            Hermione exploded right then and there, **"You want to know what bloody wrong? I'll tell you what wrong. Today's April Bloody Fools day, and you know bloody what? I bloody hate April Fools Day! And do you know bloody why? Because I'm always the bloody person who gets the bloody jokes played on her! And it's all that Bloody Brittany Conte's fault! I can't bloody stand this bloody day!"** She looked over at Ron who was counting on his fingers, **"And what the bloody hell are you doing?"**  
  
            "Counting how many times you said bloody." He said calmly, "10, 11 if you count the last one. I've never heard anyone say any word that many times in one breath."   
  
            Hermione moaned and buried her head in her hands, "Why me?" she mumbled.   
  
            Harry patted her on the back sympathetically, "Don't worry, "He failed miserably at sounding cheerful, "I'm sure today won't be as bad as you think it …" He trailed off.   
  
            "What?" She said gloomily, "Is my hair pink, or did I turn into some kind of animal, or..."  
  
            "Hello everyone!" Two very familiar voices shouted out.

             SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1"Oh-no."

Yes, this has been posted before under another s/n…. it was me, but I've changed my name, and I'm posting this here again… sorry about that.

Cheers,

Haley


	2. The Monstrous Middle

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Here's part 2 everyone. Sorry it took so long. This is also part of chapter 1 that I accidentally cut off..... Now, I realize that the U.G.L.Y. song is American... you'll see.... but I just _had _to put it in here because it just went along with everything... so bear with me okay? Hope this is alright. 

**Part 2**

"Oh-no."           

Hermione didn't want to look up. This was a nightmare. It had to be.   
  


"Harry old boy, how are things going for you?"

  
She could just imagine one of them bumping the other out of the way, "You're looking smashing; love the new hair style."   
  
"Hello Fred, George."  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Ronniekins! How is our little baby brother doing?" 

"Argh! Gerroff me you prats!"   
  
"This has to be a nightmare. Someone wake me up." She continued to ramble on.  
  
"She's finally gone off her rocker hasn't she Gred?"   
  
"It seems that way Forge, all that studying must have gone to her head."  
  
"Next her head will explode."   
  
"No," Ron piped up, "It's not that," he paused, "Yet." He lowered his voice, but Hermione could still hear him, "She's been traumatized by some April fool's trick some girl played on her."  
  
"I am not traumatized!" Hermione stood, "For your information, I no longer feel any aggravation about this holiday, and I certainly do not fear it."   
  
A 2nd year passed by them, "And I'm going to put this Tongue Toffee…." 

  
Hermione screamed, _"Is that a tongue toffee? Are you going to pull a prank on me?" _She jumped behind the couch_, "Please don't. No. I'm too young…." _She continued to scream frantically   
  
"See?" Ron whispered, "Traumatized…"   
Harry sighed and when around the couch, wrapping his arms around Hermione, who was shaking slightly, "Hermione. Listen to me. Pranks are all fun. None of them are going to hurt you." He started walking her out of the common room. "Let's go outside for a bit. I think you need some fresh air…" The portrait door slammed behind them.  
  
"Sometimes I swear he's the only one she listens too." Ron muttered mostly too himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The great hall was filled with laughter and excitement. Word that Fred and George had been spotted travelled around quickly, and soon everyone suspected they had something big planned.   
  
Hermione, thanks to Harry, had seemed to calm down, but still flinched when anyone said the word, "prank." However, she had found the miniature breakfast food, like toast barely the size of a galleon, quite amusing, and had started rambling on about how it was 'wonderful how the House Elves were allowed to express themselves in pranks such as this.'   
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall went silent, Dumbledore was standing, waiting to speak, "As I'm sure you all know, today is April Fools Day." Cheering started, but quickly died down, "While I will not bore you with the history of this day," Hermione looked severely disappointed, "I do have two guests with me today that may be a source off enjoyment for you all. I humbly welcome former students, Fred and George Wealsey."  
  
The applause was monstrous; the whole room practically shook.  
  
"They aren't cheering on our behalf are the Greg?"  
  
"I should hope not Forge because after we're through with them they won't be cheering."  
  
The clapping and hooting abruptly stopped.   
  
"We're only joking of course!"  
  
"Yes, there is no need to get all sullen looking."   
  
There were a few forced laughs.  
  
"Right, well, before we begin…" One of the twins waved their wand and large sparkling letters appeared, **"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" **  
  
"We would like to remind you…"  
  
"That your purchases are always welcome."   
"Free samples…"  
  
"Will be in each common room…"  
  
"After the presentation."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "They always have to do that, don't they. It's just plain…"

  
"Annoying." Harry finished for her.                    

"And..."

"Creepy."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Fred and George continued, "Now…."  
  
"Sit back…"  
  
"Relax…"  
  
"And enjoy the show."   
  
The twins pulled out their wands, identical grins on their faces. "Quietus."   
  
The trio frowned. This didn't look good. 

The twins began waving their wands around and murmuring words under their breath.  
  
"Drat." Hermione felt the need to whisper. "Now I can't tell what spell their saying." She paused, "It looks very complicated."   
  
"Even if you didn't know what they're were saying, you would know what the spell was. I'm sure it's something no one's heard of." Ron whispered back.  
  
"True, but you can tell what kind of spell it is by finding the Latin root of the words. For example, with _Accio_…"  
  
Ron cut her off, "Sure, sure. What are you going to do? Memorize the whole bloody paragraph? It's not like its one or two words."  
  
"I know that!" Hermione said aggravated, "But there's something called a quill, and parchment. You know, to write things down."   
  
"I know what a quill and parchment is!"  
  
"Shut up both of you." Harry interrupted their dispute. "I think they're done."

  
A loud humming noise was coming out of both Fred and George's wands. It grew louder, and a bright gold light started forming from the tips of their wands. The humming noise and the light grew so loud and bright, that most of the students had to look away and cover their ears.   
  
The golden light then stopped growing, and the humming ceased. Not a noise was heard throughout the Great Hall.   
  
Then, **"BAM!"**  
  
The gold light spread around the Great Hall, knocking the wind out of everyone as it hit them.   
  
Fred and George grinned, _"Happy April Fools Day!" _  
  
Then they sat down. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Thank you very much Mr. Weasley, and" He chuckled, "Mr. Weasley." He then also sat back down.   
  
Slowly, chatter resumed throughout the house tables.  
  
"Well," Harry started, "That was…"  
  
"Peculiar." Hermione looked, for once in her life, confused.  
  
"Maybe it didn't work." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it. Did you see how they grinned? I think that's exactly what was supposed to happen… whatever it was." She frowned.   
  
Ron sighed, "Whatever they did it must have been something they've been planning for a while. The spell looked really confusing."   
  
"If only I knew what they said…" Hermione trailed off.  
  
"What's that Hufflepuff doing?" Harry asked gesturing to the boy shuffling towards the Ravenclaw table, "What's his name again?"  
  
"Wayne Hopkins." Hermione supplied, "And he's going up to Cho."   
  
Harry sighed  
Hermione glared at him, "It's not your fault she failed Harry. She just got behind in her studies… way behind…" 

  
"Yeah, because of Cedric's death…"  
  
"Shut up Harry. It wasn't your fault end of story. It happened in our 4th year for Merlin's sake!"   
  
Ron started snickering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he's asking her out."  
  
Harry snorted, "You've got to be kidding me."   
  
"Why is that so unbelievable Harry Potter?" Hermione scolded.   
  
"Well, it's just, er…." He trailed off.  
  
"Just what."   
  
"He's ugly!" Ron blurted out, perhaps a bit too loud.  
  
A sudden burst of laughter issued from the Ravenclaw table, and Cho voice was heard over the few conversations going on, "Let me get this straight," She started, "You want me to go on a date with you?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
Cho looked at her new best friend, Lisa Turpin, and they both burst into hysterics.  
  
"W-why not?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other, and jumped out of their seats.  
  
"What in Merlin's name _are_ they doing?" Harry was just as bewildered as everyone else in the Great Hall.  
  
Abruptly, music began playing, and Cho and Lisa started dancing.  
  
"Oh no…" Hermione moaned, "They're not… poor Wayne…"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "What are they doing?"  
  
And then Cho started singing, _"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!" _  
Lisa joined in, _"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!" _

  
They repeated this 2 more times and then Cho started a solo, _"I saw you walking down the Hall just the other day. I didn't see your damage from that far away. I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming. You passed with your buckteeth a gleaming. Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess. I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite shirt. You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew. I don't mean to insult you… Oh wait! Yes I do."_  
  
Lisa picked up, _"Your teeth are yellow, and they're covered in mould. You're only sixteen you look a hundred years old. When looks were handed out you were last in line. Your face looks like where the sun don't shine. Did you fall off a building and land on your head? Or did a truck run over your face instead?"_  
  
They both began singing once again, _"There ain't no pill 'cause you ain't ill you're UGLY!" _  
  
"I guess this is the prank you're brothers did Ron," She yelled over the chorus.  
_  
"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly!" _  
  
"What? Make everyone sing and dance?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah…" She trailed off Cho had started singing again.  
  
_"What you really need to do is wear a mask and book that plastic surgeon fast! You're scary - you're hairy I heard about you, you're the main attraction at the city zoo! You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab, when you wear a yellow coat people shout out…"_  
  


  


  
**"CAB!"** Lisa shouted.   
  
_"You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big, and with hair like that you should be wearing a wig. Uncle fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin! You can't disguise your googly eyes, In the Mr. Ugly pageant you win first prize!"_  
  
The chorus repeated again.  
  
"This is insane," Harry shouted.  
  
"I know! Why aren't the teachers doing anything?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
_"Quasimodo!" _Cho shouted.  
  
_"Camel breath!" _Lisa yelled_"Square__ head!" _  
  
_"UGLY!" _They shouted together.  
  
_"Chicken legs!"  
  
"Pig face!"  
  
"__Chin like bubba!"  
  
"UGLY!"  
  
"Fish lips!"  
  
"Toad licker!"  
  
"Poindexter!"  
  
"UGLY!"  
  
"Spaghetti arms!"  
  
"Limp butt!"  
  
"Freak Show!"  
  
"UGLY!"   
  
"U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly!"  
  
"U.G.L.Y - you could make an onion cry!"  
  
"U.G.L.Y - like an alien chased by the F.B.I.!" _  
  
They started doing a little dance while repeating the chorus over and over.  
  
The music finally stopped and Wayne ran out of the room, crying. Cho seemed to at once realize what she had done, and ran out after him, calling his name, "Rayne! Rayne!"   
  
The Slytherin's were laughing so hard, tears were coming out. The Ravenclaws were chuckling, along with a few of the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs however were shooting glares toward the Ravenclaws.   
  
"Well that was…unexpected…" Hermione glanced at Harry, and they both immediately began chuckling.

She knew it really wasn't very polite to laugh at another kid's expense. She would know, but she honestly couldn't stop laughing, and from the looks of it, neither could Harry. She finally reached the point of laughing so hard; she almost fell out of her seat, only to be caught by Harry, who was still chuckling.  
  
"Alright there Mio?"   
  
She blushed, her laughter stopping abruptly, "Er…yes…quite."   
  
He grinned, "Well, if you're sure…" He helped her back into a proper sitting position, leaning a tad to close for her to stay sane.   
  
His breath was hot on her neck, and it was driving to the point of grabbing the front of his robes and kissing him full force. Just when she didn't think she could take it any longer, he pulled back, muttering to himself.   
  
Ron piped in, and Hermione almost jumped out of her seat, she had forgotten he was there, "What is a cwab anyway, and the F.B.I?"   
  
Hermione sighed, trying to snap back into her usual lecturing self, "A _cab_," She said half-heartedly," Is a yellow car muggles use to get around. They have to pay money for it of course." She glanced around and noticed most of the Gryffindor's had wanted to know the same things as Ron, "And," She continued, "You _should_ know what the F.B.I is."  
  
"We should?"   
  
"_Yes." _Hermione relied irritably. "It's…"  
  
"Like the Ministry of Magic here, except in America. The muggles know about it, but they don't have any idea what it really is. They think it's just some place that defends their country." Harry paused, "Which is true in a sense, except their not protecting them in the way they think." He sounded a little dazed.   
  
"Wait…" Ron looked confused, "This F.B.I is a bunch of wizards that protect muggles in America?"  
  
"Well, they do that too, but their main job is to govern the wizarding side of America, like the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione sounded extremely surprised, "How did you know all that?"  
  


"Oh, I read it somewhere."   
  
"Right…"   
"Yeah…."   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Ron broke it, "So, what do you think about that prank?"  
  
Hermione seemed to perk up, happy to leave the awkward moment behind, "Well, as I said, it seemed very complicated, and I'm sure it was a homemade spell." She frowned, "You're brothers must have spent a lot of time on it."  
  
"And exactly what does it do?" Harry entered the conversation.   
  
Hermione's frown deepened, "I-I'm not sure. Obviously it makes certain people break out in song, but… there's something else... I don't think its jut a random selection; someone might not have anything to sing about if chosen."   
  
Silence  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out in time."   
  
"Whether we want to or not."   
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
Potions was not a happy time for any of the Gryffindors.  
  
"I hate potions." Ron murmured behind his bubbling cauldron.   
  
"You would think the guy would lighten up. It is a holiday after all."  
  
"Well, not _exactly_, April Fools Day has never been declared an _official_…"   
  
"You're not making us feel any better Hermione."   
  
A throat was cleared above them, "I believe," He started, "That you are supposed to be brewing your potion, not gossiping. That is 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron glared at Snape, "That's not fair! Malfoy's been talking all class!"  
  


"Well life isn't fair Mr. Wealsey. In fact, I'm sure my life has been much more unfair to me then yours has to you…" He bowed his head and sang in a low voice, "_Nobody knows the trouble I've see…. Nobody knows my sorrow…" _He stopped, suddenly aware of his surrounding.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Um…yes… well…class dismissed."   
The Gryffindors couldn't have gotten out of there sooner. 

___***____*****__^^____***** 

  
  
Hermione sighed happily, slumping into a squishy chair in her favourite corner of the library.   
  
After carefully checking for pranks of course.  
  
The day had been utterly insane. Thinking back, she unwilling starting singing softly under her breath the song Draco had sang to Ginny.   
  
_"I get a feeling I can't explain   
whenever your eyes meet mine   
My heart spins in circles   
and I lose all space and time   
  
And now that we're standing face to face   
something tells me it's gonna be OK   
that I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever   
but baby I'll try   
cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight" _  
  
That had undoubtedly been the highlight, and the strangest part of the day. After that they had started a heated snog in the middle of the corridor. Ron, absolutely furious had started trying to pull them off of each other. He actually had to use a spell.   
  
Then Ginny just started rambling on about how she had been deeply in love with Draco since her 4th year.   
  
Then they had run off to snog (hopefully only that) in a more… private place. 

Completely ignoring Ron, and everyone else for that matter.   
  
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _I came here to study,_ she mentally scolded herself, _not think about all the ......._** terrible **pranks that had been played on poor unsuspecting souls today.   
  
She turned back to her book.  
_  
While magical power is set at a standard level for any given wizard/witch, certain aspects can produce a "burst" of magical energy, resulting in a stronger spell. These include: certain potions (which can be hazardous to that wizards/ witch's health if used), immensely strong emotions… _  
  
Hermione stopped reading. That was it. Fred and Georges' prank effected people who were feeling strong emotions at the time. That would account for everyone: Cho had been feeling immense dislike for Wayne, Snape had been, and probably still was, feeling sorry for himself, Draco had felt a strong burst of emotion for Ginny, Terry Boot for Padma Patel, and so on and so forth. The spell must have picked certain times, and whoever was feeling the strongest emotion at the time would burst into song.   
  
Hermione grinned, satisfied she slammed the books shut and hurriedly packed all her books away. She needed to find Harry and Ron. None of them could feel any emotion today.  
  
Hey, it was possible!  
  
Right?  
  
Right.   
  
She stood to leave, and started walking quickly out of the library.   
  
Until she ran smack into Harry.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
After Trelawney had burst into song about, _"How terrible a gift it is… To bear this burden on my shoulders…"_ Harry didn't think he could take it any more.   
  
It was driving him to the point of insanity. If another person broke into song, he was going to crack. He needed to take drastic measures.   
  
That's why he was heading toward the library.   
  
Hopefully Hermione would be there and help him. There had to be some sort of way to stop this bloody prank!   
  
That was when he ran smack into Hermione.  
  
"Oof." 

  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. As soon at it passed he opened his eyes, and immediately noticed the brown blur blocking his vision. He tried to sit up, but it seemed that Hermione had landed on top of him.   
  
Oh no. There was that feeling in his chest again. Like being hit in the stomach…hard, but in a good way. If that made any sense at all, which, it probably didn't.

In fact, not many things seemed to when it came to his feelings for Hermione.   
  
_____*****______________******__________________________  
  
_            Argh… drat these emotions _  
  
Out of all the days she got to land on Harry, it had to be today. The day she wasn't supposed to, no _couldn't_ feel any emotions. _Mmmm__… he was muscular…. No bad thoughts! Not good! No emotions… no emotions…she just knew it she was going to break into song any time now…_  
  
_Only Harry beat her to it. _

**_Well, that's it for now... next part is the last... this was just a challenge... and in case you were wondering here is the full challenge, by Joyce Cohen:                                                             _**

  


_This has just been begging me to be written...  
  
Scenario: One fine day at Hogwarts, Hermione somehow lets it slip about a little incident that has made her hate April Fools' Day for eternity. Everyone, of course, finds the humor in the situation that Hermione missed...especially Fred & George. Their mission, should they choose to accept it, is to create the biggest April Fools' joke in the history of Hogwarts. Their plan - to place a curse on the school that not only forces everyone to sing rather than talk normally, but also prevents them from concealing their true feelings! (Kinda like the Buffy musical, which I should probably see eventually)  
  
Challenge respondees might want to reference the Pinned H/Hr Songs thread for songs to use in their fics...but they can also make up their own!  
  
(Suddenly, an image of Snape singing The Lumberjack Song pops into Joyce's head...")_

_  
Anyways, have fun with this!  
  
Joyce _

So that's that.... 

Cheers,

Haley


	3. The Cheerful Conclusion

**Hello all... sorry about the lack of updates... I kinda forgot about this story... oops... I had it finished a while ago... I'm really really sorry... Well this is the last part.... hope you enjoyed it.**  
  
Ron Weasley was not in a good mood.  
  
The picture of his poor , young, innocent sister kissing that... slimy git remained in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to push it out! He was going to kill Fred and George! This mad prank had gone way to far. If he heard another declaration of love he was going to scream.  
  
Then he heard the music.  
  
He groaned and headed in that direction.  
  
_Though I've tried before to tell her  
  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
  
Every time that I come near her  
  
I just lose my nerve  
  
As I've done from the start  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
  
Everything she do just turns me on  
  
Even though my life before was tragic  
  
Now I know my love for her goes on_  
  
Ron finally reached his destination. There was quite a build up of people, so he had to push through a bit to see who it was that was doing the singing. When he saw who it was, he actually laughed, and rubbed his eyes. Shaking his head, he looked up again.  
  
_Do I have to tell the story  
  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
  
It's a big enough umbrella  
  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet  
_  
He laughed again, and continued shaking his head. _I must be losing my mind_, he mused. For a second there I thought Harry was singing to Hermione!  
  
_Every little thing she does is magic  
  
Everything she do just turns me on  
  
Even though my life before was tragicNow I know my love for her goes on  
  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
  
Long before I reach the phone  
  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
  
Must I always be alone?  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
  
Everything she do just turns me on  
  
Even though my life before was tragic  
  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Every little thing she does is magic  
  
Everything she do just turns me on  
  
Even though my life before was tragic  
  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
Every little thing  
  
Every little thing  
  
_**(A/N: Song by the Police: Every Little Thing . Not mine)**  
  
Ron screamed and then promptly fainted.

Harry walked as fast as he could towards the lake, ignoring the catcalls and excited whispers that seemed to follow him down the corridor. It wasn't hard, for all his concentration was based solely on trying to figure out exactly what that look Hermione had given him had meant.  
  
He still couldn't quite believe he had burst out in song, not only in front of practically the whole of Hogwarts, but declaring his love for Hermione as well.  
  
Yes, love.  
  
He had given in to it long ago. Well, middle of 6th year.  
  
It was funny how the most important realizations of your life pop up at the strangest times and in the strangest places. For example he had found out he was a wizard in an old shack, during a monsoon, in the middle of nowhere. He had realized Voldemort had been defeated from the inside of a hollowed out tree at 3:00 in the morning, trying to stay conscious from a deep blow to the head. (It's best not to ask.) And, he had found out he was utterly, hopelessly, madly, in love with Hermione Granger while kissing Ginny Weasley.  
  
He sighed, sitting down on his rock, yes his rock, by the lake.  
  
Placing his head in his hands, he groaned.Hermione Granger was still in shock.  
  
It had been so sudden, so unexpected, that she didn't know what to think, let alone what to say or do.  
  
Harry had left long ago, and so had most of the crowd, and yet she was still here, in the same position Harry had left her in, still looking like an idiot, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water.  
  
Pitiful really.  
  
She could handle any spell, not to brag or anything, but when it came to her love life, which so far had been virtually nonexistent, she was hopeless.  
  
Slowly she got up, picking up her bag and all the books that had spilled out.  
  
Then she left, walking, but not really knowing where she was going. She had arithmancy in a few minutes, but she decided to skip.  
  
People do crazy things when they're in love.He opened his eyes, and saw white. He immediately closed them again.  
  
_Am I dead?_  
  
He must be, it was... peaceful, quiet...no singing... and...squishy? Moving around Ron decided, that, no, he was not, in fact, dead.  
  
He was in the hospital wing. He would recognize it, being best friends with Harry Potter. Thinking of Harry made him think of the singing, and thinking of the singing made him think of Hermione. He sighed, today was definitely not his day.  
  
Opening his eyes again, and blinking a few times, he was greeted by the sight of Madam Pomfrey bustling around the hospital wing. She immediately caught sight of Ron's open eyes.  
  
"Oh you're finally up are you? You've been out of about an hour." She handed him a goblet full of a suspicious looking green liquid, "Drink this. It may taste a bit like old socks, but I'm sure you'll manage. If not, you always know that a...  
  
_Spoonful of sugar helps the potion go down. The potion go down-wown. The potion go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the potion go down. In a most delightful way."_ She walked off, humming the tune softly to herself.  
  
Ron drank the potion in a gulp, hoping that maybe it would knock him out again..  
  
This time for the rest of today.  
  
**(A/N: when I wrote that I started thinking of Mary Poppins, so I decided to put in that song....)**

**  
**  
_"Harry?"  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
He was where she had figured he would be. On his rock, where he went when he had some serious thinking to do. She sat down next to him.  
  
"I..." He stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione's face took on a puzzled expression, something it rarely did, "Sorry? Why in Merlin's name are you sorry?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to look puzzled, "Well, for embarrassing you of course."  
  
Hermione smiled a bit, "You didn't embarrass me Harry. Not at all. In fact I liked it." She paused, "A lot."  
  
"What!?" He sounded alarmed.  
  
"Yeah... In fact... I think... I know... I'm in love with you..."  
  
"NO!" Harry practically screamed. "This is all wrong! You can't love me!"  
  
"But Harry... I thought... I mean the song..."  
  
"The song didn't act on real feelings Hermione...I don't like you that way at all... In fact... Hermione I love Ron..."  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
_  
It would probably go along the lines of that... maybe minus the declaration of love for Ron, but still... that would have been a good spin on what she had now dubbed, _"My Life: The Soap Opera"_ Regardless,  
  
She needed to talk to him.  
  
Wandering the castle thinking about him was not helping her any. In fact, with visions like the one she had just had plaguing her mind, it was harming her.  
  
She really needed to talk to him, and she knew just where to look.

She didn't say a word as she approached, but he knew it was her. She stood behind him a moment, and then she sat next to him.  
  
They said nothing. Even though much was needed to be said.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and tugged on the hem of her skirt. She then let out a breath of hot hair. This was way to awkward for her liking. Then she felt it. A tingling sensation flowing throughout her body. Next she felt a want, the want turned into an urge, and the urge into a need. She needed to warn him, for she knew what was coming, but if she opened her mouth, then it would surely come out.  
  
But she tried anyway, "Harry I'm....  
  
_Tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfectCause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth itYeah  
  
Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say....."  
  
_**(A/N Song belongs to Avril Lavigne...ick.... It's called Things Ill Never Say...need I tell you its not mine?)**  
  
Hermione internally groaned when she had finished the song. That was just wonderful. Out of all the stupid things she could have done that was probably the worst. She took a deep breath and stood to leave. Harry wouldn't want her around after that absolutely humiliating display of affection.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Harry's voice surprised her.  
  
"Don't you want me to?"  
  
"No." His voice came out quickly. "I mean... why would I?"  
  
"I just thought..." Hermione trailed off as she sat back down.  
  
"That I wouldn't want you here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's how I felt." He paused, "After I sang."  
  
"It was a beautiful song." Hermione's voice was soft and full of emotion.  
  
"I meant every word of it." Their eyes locked, and then they both quickly looked away.  
  
"That's good." Hermione immediately cringed at her choice of words. Saying stupid things seemed to come naturally for her today. "I mean... Merlin Harry, I don't know what to say..."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Me either."  
  
"Did you really mean it? All of it." Hermione practically whispered.  
  
"Every word." He repeated. Their eyes locked again, but this time neither looked away. Their lips grew closer and closer, then...  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"Despite his pleadings to Madame Pomfrey to let him stay in the hospital wing where it was relatively safe, she had kicked him out, assuring him that he was perfectly fine and safe anywhere in Hogwarts.  
  
HA! He laughed at the word safe. No one was safe. The music was everywhere. He took a suspicious glance around the now deserted corridor. Then he ran.  
  
**His target:** _Harry Potter_  
  
**His mission:** _Reach and talk to Potter without any encounters of cursed students singing out -of-tune songs._  
  
If he should fail he would crack. That's right, crack. Go crazy, mad, insane, nutty, round the bend. However you should describe it, that's what would happen to him. He wouldn't let it happen. He would complete his mission. He needed something to get him psyched up. What was that song Dad used to hum all the time? Oh that's right, "_Secret argent man, secret argent man...."_ NO! He was.... Singing! This could jeopardize his mission. There was to be no singing.  
  
Besides...humming was just as good.  
  
He was just getting into the gituiarira... is that what Dad had called them?...solo when he ran smack into Blaise Zabini.  
  
Damn  
  
"On a mission?" She smiled at him.  
  
Smiled? She was a Slytherin wasn't she?  
  
"You know what I was sing... humming?"  
  
"Yup! It's like my dad's favorite song, Secret Agent Man."  
  
"But that's a muggle song." _Oh.. agent!_  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"You're a Slytherin."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Slytherins don't like muggles, or anything to do with them."  
  
She practically growled, "Why are all you Gryffindors so stereotypical? Not all Slytherins hate muggles!" She then got a weird gleam in her eyes.  
  
An alarm went off in Ron's head, "SONG ALERT!"  
  
"Well nice seeing you." The music started and Ron began to run away. "Bye!"  
  
"_Wait you have to know... I see ya pointing' your finger."_  
  
Ron covered his ears! He couldn't fail this mission!  
  
"_You stereotype me, cause you don't like me. Well you don't even know me, punk."_  
  
"I'm not listening! La-la-la-la! I'm not LISTENING!"  
  
"_You don't know me. You stereotype me, cuz you don't like me!"_  
  
"La-la-la."  
  
She was soon out of his site and Ron let out a breath he didn't realized he had been holding. He had almost failed his mission. He had to be more careful.  
  
Without any more mishaps Ron finally reached his target. Harry was exactly where he thought he would be, out by the lake on that rock. Hermione was with him.  
  
Ron grinned, that was brilliant; he could kill two spiders with one foot.  
  
Then he looked a little bit more closely at the scene before him. They were leaning forward... they were going to kiss... "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Ron spirited towards them. He was not going to let the inevitable happen.  
  
They quickly jerked away from each other, both blushing like mad. Ron arrived by their side, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Ron? What?" Hermione still looked a bit dazed."It's not fair!" Ron whined.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in confusion.  
  
"You get everything!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You." He pointed at Harry, "You get the wealth, the fame, the looks," Hermione's thoughts involuntarily went back to her daydream, and she shivered.  
  
"And now you're going to get the girl."  
  
Hermione gave a slight growl, "Oh not only is that all complete rubbish, but am I now a prize to be won?"  
  
"Well, no... not exactly...." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Then how exactly?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Will you two shut it?" Harry's quiet voice surprised them so much they stopped their bickering, "First off," Harry started in the same frightening calm voice. "Hermione's right Ron. She's a person who is very capable of making her own decisions. Second of all, do you think I wanted all of it? Sure, the fame's dying down, thank Merlin, but it's been more of a curse. I would have given anything to not have been the one that blasted prophecy applied to. How many people that I love have been killed? I would trade places with you any day, if not for, well.... if Hermione really does....." He trailed off, a blush actually appearing on his cheeks. "I mean if she does...er... fancy me...." He became even more red if that was possible.  
  
Hermione's face turned crimson as well, and Ron glanced between the both of them.  
  
"Do you love her Harry?"  
  
"Yes." The answer was immediate, and unwavering.Hermione gave a little cry of surprise.  
  
"And, do you, Hermione, love Harry?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione sounded as though she couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Ron decided at that moment, for his own health, to look away. First there's going to be an awkward pause.  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
Then they're going to start staring into each others eyes.  
  
There was more silence.  
  
Then he's going to say:  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
Then she's going to say:  
  
"I love you too. So much."  
  
And then they'll lean in, and then....  
  
There was a sort of smacking noise, and then a muffled moan.  
  
Ron ran. As fast as his long legs could carry him. He ran across the grounds, and through the huge front oak door, through corridors lined with photographs of famous witch and wizards, and ran smack into Blaise Zabini once again.  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Sorry..." She looked up, "Again." A blush appeared on her cheeks.Ron blushed as well, "Er... Blaise, I'm sorry about...er... stereotyping you." He paused, "And running away," He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh!." She looked surprised, "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I got a little out of hand with the singing." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Ron grinned, "Oh it's not your fault! It's some sort of curse my brother's place on the school as some sort of sick April Fool's joke. My friend Hermione is the most sensible and logical person I know, and even she.... sang..." He trailed off, his grin diminishing.  
  
"What's the matter."  
  
"Oh it's just... well... it's stupid."  
  
Blaise gave him a small smile, "I doubt that."  
  
"Well.... see... I have the smallest, I mean microscopic, I mean miniature, I minuscule, just a little, tiny crush on my friend Hermione...."  
  
Blaise interrupted, "You realize those all mean the same thing?"  
  
"What?" Asked Ron, who was still caught out in his rant, "Oh, yes, but that isn't the point here. What I was getting to is it seems to be that she's madly in love with my other best friend Harry."  
  
"Does he like her back?" Blaise sounded intrigued.  
  
"Well yes." Said Ron exasperated, "That's the whole problem."  
  
"It sounds wonderfully romantic if you ask me."  
  
Ron sighed, "It is." He frowned, "Unfortunately. I bumped into you because I didn't think I could take them being so 'wonderfully romantic' as you so nicely put it, anymore."  
  
Blaise smiled, "Were they whispering sweet nothings to each other?"  
  
Ron made a face, "No. Thank Merlin no."  
  
"Were they cuddling, while she laid her head on his shoulder and he absentmindedly played with her hair." She sighed in a happy sort of way.  
  
Ron looked at her strangely, "No..."  
  
"Were they having a picnic together, and feeding each other food?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about? They were snogging of course! Where did you come up with those ideas?"  
  
She blushed, "Well... I'm a bit of a romantic..."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"But anyway, you ran away from them snogging? They would have stopped eventually, and they are your best friends."  
  
"Key word there, eventually, and this wasn't just a normal snog." He shuddered, "Oh no."  
  
She gave him a look, "Ron, there is no normal way of snogging."  
  
"Well, however they were snogging it wasn't like something I've even heard."  
  
"Heard?"  
  
"Yes, heard. You don't think I was going to sit there and watch them?"  
  
"Never mind that. How did it sound different from a normal, as you say, snog."  
  
Ron considered this for a moment, "It sounded like... someone eating a sandwich."  
  
"Regardless... they're still your best friends, you should stay with them and talk it out.""A really thick sandwich, with lots of meat."  
  
"They're still... your best friends."  
  
"With mayo."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, "Just get new friends already!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, but then he saw she was smiling, and he burst out laughing. Blaise soon followed in suit.  
  
As the laughter died away, Ron did something that surprised even himself, he looked Blaise, (who was very pretty he decided), in the eyes and asked, "How would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?"  
  
Blaise smiled.The giant squid's tentacles struck the lake's smooth surface creating small waves which quietly lapped against the muddy shores. Birds of multi- colors swiftly flew from tree to tree, occasionally letting out a burst of a melodic tune. Hogwarts stood in the mists its undeniably majestical settings, towers reaching to the sky which the sunlight was fading from.  
  
And yet, they noticed none of this. Rather they were caught up in each other, neither one of them wishing to be at any other place at that moment. They had tumbled off Harry's rock, and were currently rolling around in the thick grass, but both were too involved in the heated snog to care the least.  
  
Apparently lack of oxygen was an issue, despite their not thinking of it, for after some time the two pulled slightly away from each other, panting heavily.  
  
"That was...." She trailed off. There was no need to finish the sentence.  
  
A comfortable silence ensued. Hermione buried her nose deep into Harry's robes, taking a deep breath, seemingly taking in the essence of him.  
"Are you sure?" Harry's voice rang out, disturbing the silence.  
  
Hermione drew away from Harry's robes, taking in one last deep breath before slowly opening her eyes. "Am I sure about what?" She replied, almost sounding as though in a daze.  
  
"About loving me."  
  
Her eyes mirrored the extreme confusion she felt, "Of course I am."  
  
Harry looked away and sighed, then said in almost a whisper, "How do you know?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Well, you're asking something that has been pondered by some of the greatest minds for centuries. What is love? The dictionary defines 'love' as 'an intense feeling of deep affection'."  
  
Harry opened his mouth as to ask something, but Hermione cut him off before he could start his question.  
  
"Yes, I looked it up in the dictionary. I figured there had to be some kind of logical explanation for the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach whenever you smiled at me or our hands brushed." She sighed, "I looked in the library for ages looking for something, anything, to explain it. The dictionary was the closest I got, which is saying something considering how useless it was." She paused. "But then I realized that maybe for some,"- (She placed a great deal of emphasis on the word 'some'.)- "Things there's no book that can help you. So I started dealing with it on my own. No books. One day I just couldn't take it anymore, so I owled my mum, this was out of desperation you see, and I explained to her my situation and asked her when I would know I was in love. What she said was simply, 'You'll know.' When I got this letter I was absolutely outraged, I couldn't believe that, here I was trying to handle these very new feelings and all my mum, who I had confided in, could tell me that I 'would know'. But do you know what? I more I thought about it, and I thought about it a lot trust me, the more it made sense. Because when you're in love, you just know. Love is not that you can live with someone, it's that you can't live without them. Love is that feeling you get when you're with that person, and only that person. Love is that little jolt you get every time you touch that person. Love is looking at that person and never wanting to look away. Love is...." She trailed off, "Is what I feel when I'm around you. And I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She looked up and was surprised to see tears running down Harry's face.  
  
He wrapped her in a tight hug and that was how they stayed for some time.  
  
"I'm sorry.""Don't be."  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I'm scared too Harry."  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"And.... you're the first person I can ever remember loving me, or loving."  
  
"The Weasley's all love you Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but... it's different."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you Hermione. Thanks for everything."  
  
"I love you too, and you're very welcome."Unknown to them, two young men gazed on with pleased expressions.  
  
"I'd say today was an overall success."  
  
"Except for that slimy git Malfoy and our little sister."  
  
"Ah yes, the one exception. At least we know his feelings are genuine."  
"Too true. The spell made sure of that."  
  
"Pity that Hermione figured it all out."  
  
"Yes, but it didn't stop the spell from having an effect on her."  
  
The two shared identical grins.  
  
"Quite true my dear brother."  
  
They continued watching the many screens of all the effects of their homemade spell.  
  
"Fred, turn screen 4 off. I can't stand watching Ginny and Malfoy snog anymore."  
  
"Good call George." And with a flick of his wand the selected screen turned off.  
  
George suddenly started to snicked, "Fred, zoom in screen 13."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As the screen grew larger they both erupted in laughter.  
  
"Turn up the sound."  
  
"Righto."  
  
_"Walking sideways like a crab Making music work real bad. From your feet to the top of your heart. Go crazy with the feeling. You don't want to go to bed Disco fever! Disco fever! Disco fever! Disco fever! Disco fever! Disco fever!"_  
  
It was McGonagall and she was doing a deformed sort of disco dance, throwing her hand from her hip in a upward diagonal motion to the sky, while twirling around in circles on her desk. **(A/N: Try and imagine this people!)  
**  
Fred chuckled and switched the screen off, "Interesting."  
  
"Quite, but maybe it's time we retire."  
  
"Excellent idea. I was just thinking the same. Grab your wand then." Fred gave another flick of his wand and all the screens went blank.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
After a series of well chosen words, Hogwarts once again glowed a strange golden color. The color slowly started to be drug in, as if it were a wave washing back to sea. After a few moments the color had found it's way to the room Fred and George had been observing from, and finally into a large glowing ball which sat on the tips of their joined wands.  
  
Another few words and the ball had disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Another job well done by the Weasley brothers."  
  
Fred and George grinned and slapped hands. They then left the room, turning out the lights as the left. It had been an eventful April Fools Day.  
  
I_ hope you all enjoyed this. Please do review.... also, there might be quite a few mistakes, as it was not beta-ed.  
_  
Cheers! 


End file.
